


My Sparkling Boy

by recklessandbrave



Series: My Sparkling Boy (2 part series) [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (slight daddy kink), Bath, Bath Bomb, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Complete, Completed, Daddy Kink, Glitter, M/M, One Shot, Sparkles, Sparkly harry, Top Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a day of shopping with a few surprises. One being a bath bomb that Louis doesn't want anything to do with; at first. I'm shit at summaries, forgive me. </p><p>Basically sex with a sparkly Harry. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sparkling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sexy Larry so please forgive me!

Harry fumbles with his keys, unable to properly grasp them. "Stupid shopping bags!" He hisses under his breath. He throws the keys in a shopping back and kicks the door a few times. "Comin'!" He hears Louis call from the other side of the god-forsaken barrier.

Louis opens the door and leans against its side. "Harry," he shook his head. "Another shopping spree, hey?" He lets his boyfriend in and helps him drop the bags on the sofa before closing the door.

"Would you be less mad if I got you something?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs. He doesn't want anything, and he can never be mad at Harry. "I'm not mad, babe. And you didn't have to get me anything."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. He walks up to Louis and wraps his arms around his waist. "But I got your favourite chocolates," he pouts. "And I got some…supplies for our private time." He winks.

Louis breathes in heavily. "What did you buy, then?" Harry smirks and shrugs. "I don't know. You'll have to wait and see." Louis nods. "Fine. But what did you buy for yourself, let's see!"

Harry pulls away from Louis and skips to the sofa. "What the hell is that?" Louis points to the ball in Harry's hand. "It's a bath bomb. You put it in the bath and it makes the water pretty." He smiles. "Wanna share it with me?"

"Erm, no," Louis says. "I think…you can enjoy that yourself." Harry grunts. "Fine, but no changing your mind when you see how wonderful the bath looks!" He kisses Louis quickly and runs off to the bathroom.

Louis hears the water running and laughs. His boyfriend is something else. He picks up all of Harry's bags and brings them to their room. He walks back into the living room and plops down on the sofa, turning the television on and keeping the volume low.

20 minutes later he hears Harry's soft voice calling him repeatedly. Louis jumps up and runs to the bathroom. He swings the door open and looks at Harry. "What, are you okay?"

Harry smiles, eyes wide but soft. Louis relaxes and looks over Harry. "Oh," he breathes. Harry giggles and Louis melts. "See, I told you it was great." Louis puts the toilet lid down and sits on it carefully. He slowly sticks his hand in the warm bath water and takes it out, hand now covered in sparkles and glitter.

"Aren't you gonna have glitter in places it doesn't belong?" Louis worries. "It will go away sooner or later. Plus," he smirks, sitting up and kissing Louis' nose. "Imagine what I'll look like covered in the stuff," Louis blinks slowly. "Naked." Harry adds lastly.

"Get out of that tub, now Harry." Louis demands. Harry gasps and puts a hand on his chest. "Well excuse me Mr. Bossy, but I am enjoying my silvery, shiny, golden bath time." Louis stands up and turns his back on Harry. "Okay but when you get out, we are gonna enjoy those things you said you got."

Harry laughs and Louis looks over his shoulder before he closes the door. "Oh, no, baby. That's for another time." Louis huffs, angry he's not getting his way and stomps his way back to the sofa.

Louis doesn't notice when Harry walks out of the bathroom butt naked and walks into their room. When Louis hears his name coming from the bedroom he sighs and turns the tv off.

"What? HARRY! You'll get the bed covered in- fuck," he cuts himself off. "You look…"

"Fabulous?" Harry offers. Louis raises his eyebrows. "So, so sexy." He walks over to the bed and crawls on top of Harry without touching him and leans down to kiss Harry's cheek. "Take your clothes off, Lou. You don't want them to get messy." Louis gets up and quickly removes his clothes and covers his already hard cock with his hand. Harry blinks slowly and coos. "You're gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you in those metallic sparkles." He says. He's about to get on top of Harry again before Harry sits up and pushes him to the bed. Louis hums as Harry kisses his neck and licks his way to his ear before nibbling on his earlobe; Louis' soft spot.

"Haz," he manages to say. Harry smirks against Louis' skin. Harry leaves hot wet kisses down Louis' neck and chest before taking Louis' left nipple in his mouth. Louis grabs Harry's sparkly shoulders and squeezes tightly. "Fuck," he breathes.

Harry moves on to his other nipple and grinds his hips into Louis'. Louis' breathing is shaky as he tips his head back and thrusts up into Harry's hips. Louis' nipple is cold at the sudden loss of Harry's warm tongue. "Baby," Louis moans.

Harry is sat up with his hands on Louis' chest, running his fingertips up and down leaving silver and gold trails. Louis' cock is trapped below Harry's ass and he bucks his hips, desperate for friction.

Harry leans down and takes Louis' bottom lip into his mouth as he rubs his ass against Louis' throbbing member. His own is rubbing against Louis, twitching at the gentle touch.

"Haz, babe please," Louis begs. "Yeah?" Harry asks, halting the motions of his hips and sits up with his hands gripping Louis' arms. "I want to fuck you." Louis' voice is deep and rough then, which is a shock to Harry. Harry's dick jerks against his stomach at the sound.

Harry doesn't get a chance to reply before he's pushed off of Louis. He smirks at Louis as he slowly moves his body down until his open mouth is spilling hot air over Louis' hard cock. He moves his hair to one side and touches his tongue to the base of Louis and is slowly dragging his tongue up.

Louis runs his hands through Harry's curls and grasps tightly but gently at the base of Harry's neck. He lets out a small laugh. "What?" Harry asks. "I accidentally dyed your hair gold," Harry smiles and takes Louis tip into his mouth, tongue laying flat on the underside and sucking gently.

Louis moans and bucks his hips. Harry pulls away immediately. "Nu-uh" he teases. "Hips on the bed." He grabs Louis' hips just incase and takes Louis in all the way. He hollows his cheeks and sucks while his tongue gently strokes the skin it can reach.

Louis breathes through his nose and moans. Harry hums around Louis, causing vibrations to run down Louis' cock to his balls and leaves a burning sensation in his stomach. "Harry!" He squeaks in a high pitched voice that has Harry grinding into the mattress.

Harry pulls off of Louis with a pop, breathing heavily and relaxing his jaw. "I want you to make me scream," Harry begs, pupils blown wide and focused on Louis' silver and gold metallic chest.

Louis grabs Harry's arms and pulls him up before flipping Harry onto his stomach. Louis grabs Harry's hips so that his ass is in the air and his arms supporting his upper body off the bed.

Harry drops his head as he feels Louis' hands running over his back and ass. "Your ass is shiny," Louis laughs before spreading Harry's cheeks and lightly probes Harry's hole. Harry ignores Louis' comment and moves his body into Louis' touch.

Harry is shaking, getting weaker. He puts his hands over his head, letting his upper half fall to the bed. His breathing is heavy and his chest is sweaty, the metallic film rubbing off onto the bed.

He reaches a hand down to wrap his hand around his cock and jerk it roughly. Louis looks up through his eyelashes and slaps Harry's elbow. He pulls away and lets go of Harry's ass. "No." He says sternly before flipping Harry onto his back.

Harry spreads his legs and Louis runs his eyes over his sweaty, sparkly boyfriend. "Beautiful," he mumbles with his lips against Harry's stomach. He kisses his way down to Harry's hips and thighs. He slowly massages Harry's thighs and Harry fumbles to find the lube.

Harry lets the bottle of lube roll down his body and stop when it hits Louis' head. Louis grabs the bottle and sits between Harry's legs, pouring lube onto his fingers and going straight for Harry's hole.

Harry arches his back at the cold finger circling his tight hole. "Lou," Louis right hand grabs Harry's hip and rubs it with his thumb while inserting a finger into Harry. Harry taps the fingers on his hips. Louis entwines their fingers and asks Harry if he's okay for another finger.

Harry nods eagerly and Louis pulls his index out before going back in with his middle finger and curling them against Harry's walls.

A minute or so Harry gasps and Louis knows he's found it. He prods the same spot a few times. "More, Lou. Now." Louis adds a third finger and stretches his boy nicely.

"Just fuck me, please." Harry barely gets out. Louis removes his fingers and Harry sighs as he watches Louis lube up his hard cock, his own cock begging for attention and already leaking precum onto his tummy. He watches as Louis lines up his red tip to Harry's hole.

Louis slowly pushes in and Harry whimpers. "It's okay baby," he says. He grabs Harry's hands and holds them above Harry's head before leaning in to kiss Harry, distracting him from the slight pain.

"I'm okay," Harry assures. Louis picks up the pace but still makes sure Harry is okay. "Can I touch you?" Harry asks as Louis picks up the speed, thrusting into Harry harder. Harry's body is sliding up and down the bed with Louis' thrusts. "Go ahead baby." Louis lets go of Harry's hands and Harry runs his hands over Louis neck and shoulders.

"Fuck," Louis curses. Harry is moaning loudly now and Louis' high-pitched curses has his cock throbbing. "Touch me, Lou," Louis laughs breathlessly. "I don't take orders. Ask me nicely."

"Fuck, please fuck me harder daddy!" Louis' hips stutter and he gasps. Harry smirks. "You like that?" He asks, hands grabbing Louis' hair. "Like when I call you daddy?" Louis is letting out small "uh uh uh's"

"Please, can I touch myself daddy?" Louis drops his head to cover the blush and lets out a tiny "yeah," and moves his hips harder.

Harry can feel Louis' cock inside him hitting that spot over and over. He grabs his own and starts jerking it. "You're so hot, daddy."

"Shit, baby. I'm gonna come." Harry rubs his cock faster now. "Cum for me daddy."

Their movements are sloppy now, Harry's arm getting tired and Louis' hips forgetting how to function. Harry moans. "I'm close," he says. "Don't cum yet." Louis demands.  
Harry stops his hand, complying to Louis' commands. "Are you gonna cum for me, daddy? Fill me up nicely?"

"Shit," Louis screams. He leans down and smashing his lips to Harry's. Harry grabs Louis' sides and opens his mouth just in time for Louis to moan into it as he reaches his orgasm. He falls on top of Harry and stays there until he can properly breathe.

Louis pulls out and smiles. "You want daddy to suck you off?" Harry nods frantically and puts his hands in Louis' hair. Louis flicks his tongue over Harry's neglected cock. He moans at the taste of Harry's precum and sucks the tip while he fists the base with his hand, jerking it slightly.

Harry feels hotter now and knows he's close. "Lou, stop m'gonna cum," Louis ignores him and sucks harder, jerks faster.

Harry pulls Louis' hair roughly, causing Louis to moan. "Lou, seriously." He pants. He jerks his hips up and Louis' hand looses its grip on Harry. Louis lets Harry fuck his mouth sloppily.

"Oh god, Lou - Daddy." Harry corrects himself. 'Daddy!" Is all he can get out before he's spilling everything down Louis' throat.

Louis pulls off and crawls up next to Harry and kisses his sparkly chest. "Sparkles make you look so hot," he laughs. "And this daddy thing. I think I'm gonna like it."

"Who says it's happening again?" Harry teases. "It better!" Louis smiles. "Next time we are using the goodies I got." Harry says.

"Still wont tell me what they are?" Harry shook his head. "It's a good thing I love you," Louis says.

"I love you too," Harry says, grabbing Louis hand and wrapping it around himself, backing up against Louis' chest.

"Goodnight love." He hears Louis whisper against his ear. He feels Louis kiss his cheek and smiles before drifting off to sleep.

 

Please check out the sequel!!  
You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3497297)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave me a comment, it would mean a lot.


End file.
